


The Muggle Way

by r4gz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, And in love, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, I Blame Tumblr, Luna is Luna, ginny beats up two people, ginny is smol, linny - Freeform, they were being mean to luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linny......Ginny hears some people call Luna "Loony." She doesn't like it when people call her that. So she goes over and teaches them a lesson, with perhaps feelings coming into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a post on tumblr under the name SadFishKid. It's about the line Luna says that Ginny stopped two boys from calling her "Loony" with some art followed. I don't know if SadFishKid is the artist just as an fyi...but that's where I found the art that inspired this which was inspired by the book =p

"Class dismissed!" Professor McGonagall spoke, her voice echoing around the room. She probably did that with some sort of spell.

My eyes glanced around the room, looking for the familiar mop of dirty blonde hair that I have grown to love. I smiled as I saw Luna, with her bottle cap necklace that I wanted to tug her forward with, staring into space. Well, that probably wasn't true. She was probably looking at one of those creatures that she could only see, which I totally believed. We lived in a world of magic, was it that far fetched that some creatures would only allow a select number of people to see them? It was like that muggle book I read once, I forget the name.

Luna glanced over from her space and saw me looking at her. She gave me a small smile and wave. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks, giving her a small smile back, before looking down into my bag. Hopefully she didn't see my blush, the apple red of my cheeks. "Are you blushing?" I heard next to me. I turned over and saw another Gryffindor, whom I forget the name of. "W-w-why would you think that?" I asked her. "Cause your cheeks are Gryffindor red, and your stuttering?" She stated/asked. I glanced down in my bag, looking at my transfiguration book, my hand gliding along the spine. I knew why I was blushing. Knew the reason my stomach seemed to always have dragons flying in there whenever I thought about Luna. 

Before my thoughts could go further though, I heard "Not so fast Loony." My head snapped towards the sound so fast that I thought I broke my neck, luckily I didn't. I saw an ash blonde Gryffindor and black haired Ravenclaw blocking the door from Luna.

I hated that name. Hated whomever called Luna that first, and made it a thing. I hated that everyone picked on her, making her cry and be sad. I'd give anything to see Luna all smiles and happy.

I pulled out my wand, the most vicious hex I knew on my lips, before I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the girl that asked if I was blushing was still there. "Ginny, no!" She said, which made me wonder if I knew her. Or, if she just was a fan of Quidditch. "You're going to end up in detention if McGonagall sees you hex them." I knew she was right, but I could really care less if I got a detention. That's when an idea hit me. I put my wand away, "Damn. You're right." I said, sighing. "Thank merlin!" She exclaimed. I pulled up my robes sleeves, "I'm going to deal with them the muggle way!" I said, marching over towards the door.

I put myself in between the two dickheads and Luna. "Leave her alone." I spoke, my voice full of venom that would put a basilisk to shame. I glared at the two boys, daring them to say more stupid things. "Oh look! Loony has herself a girlfriend." The Ravenclaw said. "Don't call her that." I warned them, but it fell on deaf ears. "So it seems not only is she loony, but she's also a dyke!" The Gryffindor spoke, his mouth doing an egotistical smirk. I walked the few steps needed up to him, my hands pushing his chest. "Say that word one more time." I dared him, looking up with a nasty glare. He gulped, seeming to think better. The Ravenclaw didn't hesitate, "Does that mean your a dyke for loony?" He asked me.

I snapped after that.

I head butted the gryffindor, making him take a few steps back. I turned my head sideways, missing a punch the black haired ravenclaw. I turned around and kicked him below the belt, making him scream like a five year old school girl as he lowered to the floor. The ash blonde pushed himself away from the wall, swinging wildly at me. I ducked every swing before I made a solid punch into his eye.

I smiled at myself, glaring at the two boys. "Don't EVER call her Loony again." I threatened them, leaving it up to them what I would do to them if I found out they ever called my precious Luna, loony, again.

"Lets go Luna." I said, my hand reaching behind me. I felt her hand fit perfectly into mine and we walked out the classroom, me forgetting about my bag but I could always accio it if needed. We headed down the hallway, turning this way and that until we came to an alcove that overlooked the courtyard. I turned around, looking over Luna to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay?" I asked her, tucking a stray hair of hers behind her ear. She nodded her head, her eyes locked on mine. 

"Why did you do that?" Luna asked me, her voice all shy. "I'm used to people calling me loony for saying I see things they can't. And, that's not the first time I've been called a dyke since I've refused a few date offers." She confessed to me. I smiled at her, my eyes most likely heart eyes. "You don't deserve to be called Loony by people just because you see things they cant see. Newsflash, we're Witches and Wizards. Anything is possible." 

She gave me a shy smile, her eyes filled with hope. "And, what about the other thing?" She asked me, her voice just above a whisper. I licked my lips, my eyes darting between her eyes and mouth. One of my fingers hooked onto her necklace and I tugged her forward. My lips ghosted over hers, and it was everything that I had imagined. I felt Luna smile into our kiss, her tongue asking for entrance. I allowed her entry for a few seconds, our tongues having a tug of war. When air became needed, we parted. Her forehead came to rest on mine, my mouth turned into a smile and the dragons in my stomach dancing. "I thought..." Luna spoke. I pecked her lips, "Everyone thinks that." I whispered to her.

She gave the most heartwarming smile ever known. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked. "Only if it means we're girlfriends." I said, eyebrow raised. She giggled, but nodded her head. "Of course." She answered. "Then I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." I said, my arms wrapping around her neck to bring her down. "Until then, i'm going to snog you senseless." I whispered over her lips. She closed the distance, not caring for words right now. And to be honest? Neither was I.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what ya think? r/r
> 
> first Linny fic, and I hope I did them good =D
> 
> may or may not do a sequel about a Hogsmeade date. all depends on how this is received/if my brain can think of stuff for said date.
> 
> on a side note, this took longer then I would've like =/ why is writing so hard
> 
> til next time


End file.
